Saturdays
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Naruto owns a cafe by the seaside, but there's always this guy that comes at 8 AM and leaves at 8 PM every Saturday. [SasuNaru, oneshot]


**Title: **Saturdays**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **T or PG-13  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru, NaruSasu

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **I should be doing my homework. –sweat drop- This has been in my head for a few weeks now, but never really got the time to write it because of school. DX But now, homework makes my head blow, so yeah… I finally managed to write it! X3 took me a half an hour. This is kind of like those Twenty-Five Roses I wrote, but I tried to make it different. Hopefully I succeeded. :3 Hope you like it, and please review!

* * *

**Saturdays**

That small café by the seaside wasn't known very much, but for those that knew it, almost all of them were regulars. It was a simple shop, selling coffee, some tea, fruit shakes, and some light meals, but that was what made it so special to customers. And it's location as well, because the relaxing sound of waves rushing along was like music to those who wanted to be away from all the stress from work and city problems.

Sure, there were two part-time waitresses, and some kitchen people, but the only person mostly seen running around the shop balancing plates was the very owner, Naruto Uzumaki.

Basically, Naruto's life was pretty much boring, despite the usual interaction with his customers daily. But even so, there is one thing that he always looks forward to from the very moment he opens his eyes and yawns at daybreak.

Saturday.

He literally counts the day until the calendar slaps him in the face and tells him that it's finally the weekends.

Saturdays were special to him because at that day, his café is usually full which meant more money, and somehow, the sea and the sky were always _perfect_ on Saturdays.

Of course, he would never _ever_ admit that he likes Saturdays because it's the day that _he_ comes.

You know, this guy that has this black hair, and those sharp eyes, or this guy that always sits at Table 1, or this guy that always comes to his café _every_ Saturday, wearing casual shorts and a plain blue shirt _every_ time.

Naruto doesn't usually talk to him like with the other customers, because the guy usually always has that 'talk-to-me-and-I'll-rip-your-tongue-off' look.

But one Saturday, this guy left his wallet on his table, and that's when Naruto found out his name through various cards.

_Sasuke Uchiha_.

His address was also found in his wallet, so Naruto took the Sunday off to personally deliver it to him. He expected at least a word of gratitude, or a 'please-come-in-and-have-some-tea', but all he got was an inaudible grunt and the door slammed to his face.

Ungrateful bastard.

The most peculiar thing about this Sasuke Uchiha, though, was that he always entered the café at 8 AM and leaves at 8 PM. Naruto wonders how he can simply sit there for twelve hours, ordering a different kind of food or beverage every hour, and not die of boredom.

Actually, the closing time of the café on Saturdays was 7 PM, but Naruto just can't bring himself to shoo Sasuke Uchiha out.

The first time they actually talked (excluding the 'may-I-take-your-order?' conversations), was when Naruto was feeling stressed out that he was ready to rip his hair off due to the hectic week and the unusual abundance of customers from Sunday to Saturday. Of course, on Saturday, Sasuke was once again the last customer in the shop.

Naruto pretty much couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep on the counter. When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar person sitting on the desk a few feet away.

Okay, so maybe the person wasn't _that _unfamiliar.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"What time is it?"

"11 PM."

"The café?"

"I closed it for you. Go back to sleep."

"…Okay."

And that was it; Naruto once again fell back on the bed and slept the night away. The next time he woke up, he was back leaning over his counter with drool dripping down his chin, and with one of his kitchen people poking him with a spatula.

The next Saturday, Naruto could hardly wait. As usual, Sasuke came at 8 AM. The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful until it was already 8 PM and Naruto finally gathered enough strength to march up to his customer.

"Yeah, well… thanks… for the other day."

He was expecting a 'you're-welcome' or 'don't-mention-it' or something of the sort, but all he got was a:

"You just looked so stupid drooling over your cash register."

He was aghast, and probably only sputtered for the next ten seconds. When Sasuke stood up to pay for his bill, that was the time Naruto snapped out of his reverie, opening his mouth to spit some fire.

But the words died in his throat when Sasuke leaned forward and captured his lips, one hand around his waist to pull them closer. All insults drained away from his brain when the other nibbled on his lower lip, a tongue delving in his mouth and running along his own tongue deliciously.

When they pulled away, Naruto was left breathless and glazed. He saw Sasuke smirk smugly, walking away and opening the door, before looking back at him expectantly. With a grumble, Naruto ignored the fact that Table 1 still had those unclean plates and a coffee stain on the tablecloth, and turned the lights off.

He let himself be dragged away from his café, and into Sasuke's car.

That night, Naruto slept again in that not-so-unfamiliar place on that not-so-unfamiliar bed.

He _knew_ there was a reason why he loved Saturdays.

**- owari -**


End file.
